The subject disclosure relates to adhesives, and more particularly, to UV adhesive viscosity adjustment apparatuses and methods thereof.
Certain adhesives may be preferred in the controlled coupling of relatively small mechanical components. One exemplary application includes the coupling of hard drive assembly components where the spread of adhesive may be significant in controlling the contamination of adjacent components during adhesion and subsequent curing. The spread of adhesive may be related to its viscosity.
Significant amounts of adhesive may be employed during the construction of hard drive components in large scale manufacturing environments. Variations in viscosity can be due to manufacturing inconsistencies as well as environmental changes as the adhesive is shipped from the supplier to the client. Adhesives may be obtained in relatively large lot size quantities and thus, the rejection and return of an entire lot due to the adhesive being out of specification may be counterproductive to cost-effectiveness in a manufacturing environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method of adjusting viscosity in an adhesive at the application level.